ASMR
by bluedragon03
Summary: Marinette makes asmr videos on her youtube channel and one day when Chat Noir stops by while she's filming he finds his new favorite thing.


Marinette sighed and stretched her muscles, resolving to go back inside and finish her video before she went to bed so that she could edit in the morning.

"Hey there, Marinette!" She jumped slightly, turning to look at her visiter. He was crouching on the railing, as usual, grinning.

"Oh hey, Chat Noir, what's up."

"Nothing much, I was just a little bored and decided to pay a visit to my favorite girl. What's up with you?"

"I was just taking a break from filming this week's video."

"You make videos? About what?"

"Have you ever heard of ASMR?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well then it will be easier to show you, here, come on." He followed her into her room and observed her set up with interest.

"For some people ASMR can cause this tingling sensation in their heads, or it helps them relax or sleep. Basically it's the brain's response to certain sounds. The sounds that cause those reactions are called 'triggers.' Everyone has different triggers, some people like tapping or scratching, some people like whispering and roleplaying videos. Mostly I do no talking trigger compilations. Talking in ASMR videos is almost always done in a whisper," she said, dropping into a whisper herself. Chat Noir followed suit.

"That sounds fun, I want to try!"

"Go for it. Pick up something and use your claws to scratch or tap on it. You'll probably get a lot different sounds than I do because of your claws." Chat Noir surveyed the props on her table much more carefully than she'd been expecting before choosing a san of hairspray and tapping on it.

"Try moving it around so the liquid inside is in different places." He did as she said and grinned at the sound variation.

"What other sounds do people make?" He asked, still in a whisper.

"All kinds. Soap cutting was really powerful for a while, some people play with slime. I've even seen people record their cats purring."

"Purring?" Chat repeated, perking up. "I can purr!" She remembered. "You should record a video with me purring!" Marinette giggled.

"Alright, but I like to get at least five minutes for each individual trigger, are you up for that?"

"No challenge is too big for this cat!"

"Alright then," she replied, turning her camera back on and scooting her mic closer to him."

"Should I introduce myself?"

"I think all of Paris will already know you, but you can if you want to."

"Hey everybody it's me, Chat Noir! I'm here to save you from stress by recording so purrfect sounds to help you sleep!" Marinette smacked her forehead as he waved merrily and leaned forward to purr into the microphone. Marinette sat quietly beside him, not quite sure of what to do with herself. Eventually Chat decided he'd purred enough and started playing around with other objects on her desk.

"Move around the screen too," she said gently. "If you move around the microphone it changes which headphone the sound is in for headphone listeners and the slow movement serves as a visual trigger." He nodded. He played happily with her assortment of objects, taking notice of the late hour the fourth time she yawned. He set her hairspray down apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up late on a school night, I lost track of time," He whispered.

"It's no problem, I like spending time with you, and it was fun to get to film with a friend for a change. I can't wait to post this now."

"What's the name of your youtube channel? You know, so I can watch back my awesome performance?" She shook her head tolerantly.

"Marinette ASMR."

"Well I look forward to watching the rest of your videos soon, princess."

"Oh wait! Before you go pose for the thumbnail and sign off," she said. She handed him back the hairspray can and she held a wooden slice next to her face. He mimicked her posture, smiling, then blew a kiss at the camera and waved goodbye."

* * *

"I'm just about to head out now, don't wait for me, I want to post todays video."

"Okay girl, but hurry!"

"I will. Turn on your post notifications because you're going to want to be the first one to see this!"

"You know I always watch your videos, you've got the best trigger compilations out there!"

"Yeah, but this one is special!"

"Special how?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Okay, okay, I'm turning post notifications on now." Marinette uploaded her thumbnail and hit post, closing her browser when her newest video went live."

* * *

"GIRL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HUNG OUT WITH CHAT NOIR?" Alya cried from the middle of a crowd of people. Adrien stood at her shoulder, smiling at Marinette so that Alya had to say her name several times to recapture her attention.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise!"

"You have to tell me everything!"

"There's not much to tell. He turned up while I was taking a break from filming and asked what I was up to, so I showed him. He asked to be in a video, and I think he found his new favorite youtube genre, he seemed to have a really good time."

"No _way_! He just _showed up_ at your house?" Marinette nodded. "Crazy!"

"All we did was record him purring and some tapping sounds."

"And scratching ones!" Nathaniel added. "My favorite was the wood slice, but you don't use it very often." Marinette gave him a surprised look and he flushed. "I found your videos a while ago, I like to listen to them while I draw."

"I had no idea, I'm glad you like them."

"Who wants to watch a dumb video of Marinette tapping and scratching on stuff anyway?" Chloe asked.

"I'm going to be watching them from now on!" Adrien said. "Do you think that you'll be filming with Chat Noir more?"

"If he wants to, he really seemed to have a good time but I'm not sure it wasn't a one time thing for him."

"I don't know, he seemed like he really enjoyed your company to me!"

Unsurprisingly her video with Chat Noir went viral, even Nadja Chamack mentioned it on her news show. Marinette's number of subscribers skyrocketed overnight. She was partly glad for the rise in numbers but she couldn't help but think she hadn't earned the attention, everyone was just flooding to her channel for that Chat Noir content.

"I don't think so," Alya said when Marinette shared this worry with her. "If they only cared about Chat Noir they wouldn't be watching the videos that he's not in, but the hit count on all of those has gone _way _up. People have just heard of you and realized that you've got major talent!"

"Thanks, Alya."

* * *

"Oh, M'lady! That sound as so cool!" Chat Noir said.

"What?"

"Slide your phone open!" She obliged.

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because it sounds really cool! That sound should be in an ASMR video!" Ladybug bit back her smile. He'd really fallen for the whole ASMR thing.

"Okay, but I need you to focus!"

"Right! Maybe I'll do mine in a video!"

"So you _are _planning on doing more videos with Marinette?"

"Yeah, it was really fun! Do you watch them too?"

"Uh...yeah! Sometimes when I'm doing homework."

"Well be sure you subscribe to Marinette's Channel, then!"

"Sure thing, Kitty."

* * *

Marinette chuckled as she read through the comments on her video with Chat Noir. People seemed to have playfully divided themselves into factions of 'Inside Chat' and 'Outside Chat.'

"Chat Noirs should be left alone to hunt in the wild like nature intended. Shame on you for capturing such a magnificent wild beast."

"This Chat is clearly a rescue that cannot live on his own in the wild. Marinette is giving the care he deserves and giving him lots of toys to play with in a safe environment." She replied to one comment asking how she managed to get a superhero to do an ASMR video with her that he'd turned up at her house begging for milk and had refused to leave.

"Remember, never feed a stray Chat unless you're okay with them moving in."

* * *

"Hey, Marinette!" She looked up from her sewing machine to see Chat Noir peering in from her balcony and waiting to be invited in.

"Come on in, Chat."

"I was kind of hoping you were filming, I had some cool ideas for triggers!" She smiled. She'd been expecting him since yesterday after that akuma.

"This isn't a pressing project, just let me finish this seam and then we can film. I haven't started this weeks video anyway. You can go ahead and start setting up if you want."

"Okay, maybe I'll get a glass of _milk _while I'm at it." Marinette giggled.

"I see you've been reading the comments."

"Of course, princess, I had to make sure no one was being mean to you!"

"Thank you, Chat, but I think I can handle a few mean comments on my own."

"I know you can, but I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to defend your honor!" Marinette smiled and returned to her sewing while Chat Noir set up equipment for her.

"Marinette? I thought I heard voices- oh, Chat Noir!" Marinette's mom looked from Marinette to Chat then back to Marinette.

"Hello Miss Cheng, Marinette and I are going to film another ASMR video!"

"Yeah, turns out he has a real passion for it," she added, "I'm just going to finish up this shirt before we start."

"Oh, okay sweetie, let me know if you two get hungry!" They heard her telling Tom that Chat Noir was over before the trapdoor closed.

Marinette was unsurprised when the first thing Chat Noir did after signing on was pull out his stick and slide open the interface then close it again.

"So this is my stick," he began in a whisper, "and while we were fighting an akuma I realized I really liked the sound that Ladybug's yoyo made when she opened it so I decided to use mine in today's video." He continued to open and close the interface, tapping his claws on the sleek metal surface.

Marinette reached out and scratched Chat Noir's head behind his ear clips and he purred. She giggled as he leaned closer to the microphone so it could pick up the scratching sound. They had a good time coming up with more creative and increasingly silly triggers. Marinette went from tapping her nails on the metal buckle of his belt to dragging her nails down the treads of his boots to get the rubber tapping sounds.

They climbed down Marinette's ladder to eat when her mom called that dinner was ready and that Chat was welcome to stay.

"I was really surprised when I saw you in Marinette's last video," Tom said, "I didn't know you liked those ASMR videos."

"I didn't even know that they existed until I showed up and Marinette was filming and she explained it to me. It's actually pretty cool! Sometimes I listen to her videos when I'm trying to fall asleep now and it really helps."

"Our little girl, helping the hero of Paris get a good night's sleep!" Tom said affectionately. Marinette covered her face in her hand.

"Dad!"

"Well it's true!"

"You're embarrassing me!" Chat Noir smiled, munching on a perfectly flaky crescent and enjoying the warm atmosphere of Marinette's home. It was so different than his own house, to which he should soon be returning. His father would notice he was gone.

"I hope you don't mind me leaving by the balcony, I need to hurry home and the rooftops are faster," he said.

"Not at all, go on home, I'll clean up and edit the video." He bid her farewell and sprang up the ladder while Marinette stayed downstairs to help with the dishes.

* * *

"_Another _Chat Noir video? Aww Marinette, I can't wait until Friday! You gotta tell me what happens!"

"Nothing happened! We just recorded a video and he stayed for dinner because he as hungry, that's _it_."

"He stayed for _dinner_? And you didn't _tell me_?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Oh my God, girl, you are crazy. Normal people don't hang out with superheros all the time!"

"We're just having fun, Alya. We're not exchanging super big secrets, and I _did_ text you when he came in, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"What's it like hanging out with Chat Noir?"

"It's a lot of fun, he's a really good guy and it's nice to not film alone anymore. He set up my equipment for me while I was sewing so I could work on my project."

"How sweet of him!" Rose commented.

"You're right Rose, it was!"

"He must really enjoy spending time with you!" Adrien said, "it's not hard to imagine why, you're an awesome person!"

* * *

Marinette saw something drop from the ceiling behind her in the viewfinder and turned around to see Chat Noir standing behind her. She pressed a finger to her lips and he nodded. He kissed her on each cheek in greeting before blowing a kiss to the audience and taking one of her headphones.

Marinette pressed a finger gently to the slime she'd draped over her microphone. 'Nice!' he mouthed when he heard the underwater sound that it made. They each took one side of the microphone and ran their fingers gently along the slime. Chat Noir clawed at it gently to make a different sound. Once there was a decent amount of time recorded with that sound they started going through the items that Chat Noir had dropped on her bed upon entering.

"I can't do anything without noticing sounds anymore! All I can think is 'hey that would sound good in one of Marinette's videos!'" Chat said while they were relaxing after finishing filming for the day.

"You should make your own channel so you don't have to go out of your way to come here, then. I'm sure you'll be a hit!" She was surprised by his horrified expression.

"But Marinette, the thing I like most about ASMR is you." Her lips parted in shock at the unexpected sentiment. Several silent seconds passed before she formulated a reply to that.

"Right, well, there's only one thing to do then." She got up from the daybed they'd both been reclining on and took a seat at her computer. He followed her curiously as she opened up her youtube creator studio and changed her channel's name.

_Marinette and Chat Noir ASMR_

"There, now you're officially part of the team, not just a guest star."

* * *

"Dear subscribers, Marinette here. You've probably noticed the change in *our* channel name. Chat Noir and I decided it was time that we become official co hosts of this account. Not much is going to change except I won't be adding 'featuring Chat Noir' at the end of video titles anymore. Sorry for any confusion this might have caused and I look forward to having lots more fun with Chat recording these videos for you all!" Alya read aloud.

"That's so cool, Marinette, you're partners with a superhero!" Nino said.

"What sort of videos are the two of you planning from the future now that he's a co-host?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure, Chat Noir said he had some ideas of stuff he wanted to try, but he didn't elaborate."

* * *

Marinette was bent over her textbook, puzzling hard over the homework she'd been assigned. She couldn't quite get the problem right, so when Chat Noir dropped into her rome she didn't look up.

"Hey Chat, I'm actually really bogged down with homework, do you mind doing this one without me?"

"Oh, do you need help?" Marinette sighed.

"How are you with physics?"

"Pretty good, actually." He leaned over her shoulder to peer at her homework and grimaced when he saw the problem she was on. He'd had to lookup a Youtube tutorial just to solve it.

"Okay so this one is pretty hard, here let me show you." They spent the next several minutes going over the problem and then a few similar ones until she had he hang of it.

"Thank you so much! I still have a lot of homework left to do, but I think I can get the rest of it on my own."

"I'll go ahead and film this video so you don't have to worry about it," Chat said.

"Thanks, Chat."

They worked in silence, bar the quiet sounds of Chat Noir playing with her makeup brushes on her microphone. When she was about halfway done she looked up to see Chat Noir testing the feel of her blush brush against his cheek. She smiled. It was nice to have him to fall back on if she ever got overwhelmed, and he was good company. He glanced over his shoulder and caught her watching him.

"Do you need help again?"

"No, I'm just glad you're here." He smiled softly.

"Me too." Marinette picked her pencil up and returned to her homework while Chat Noir went back to his mic brushing.

In the end Chat Noir even edited and posted the video for her, and she found herself laughing at the title.

"I do ASMR Mic Brushing While Marinette Does Her Homework In The Background."

* * *

A week later a rapping on the trapdoor above her startled her from sleep. She saw bright green eyes staring down at her from outside over an armful of objects. She sighed and let him in, scooting over so that Chat had room to land on her bed.

"I had an idea for a video!"

"I can see that." She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "Alright, let's get set up."

"Hey guys, welcome back to our channel. I just want all of you to know that it it two in the morning and I am in my pajamas because Chat just showed up here in the middle of the night to make this video."

"Sorry. I got excited."

"Don't worry about it, let's see what you brought for us."

There was much yawning and eye rubbing on Marinette's part while they played with the objects that Chat had brought over. One of them was an aquarium pouch that you stick your fingers in from each side, another was a hand operated mixer, and yet another was steel wool that he squished in his hand. She rested her chin on her hand and watched him tiredly for a moment.

Chat Noir smiled softly and waved a silent goodbye to Marinette's camera before switching it off and palming the memory card. He'd edit this one for fer since he'd already woken her up in the middle of the night. He carried her over to the day bed and laid her down, throwing a blanket over her legs to keep her warm. Chat Noir kissed the top of Marinette's sleeping head and tucked her blanket around her more carefully.

"Night, princess." He tucked her equipment away as quietly as he could and then disappeared into the night.


End file.
